I'm sorry but I hate you
by Kouraii
Summary: Stephanie Kim, jeune fille riche, belle et dotée d'un fort caractère fait alors la rencontre de son tout nouveau garde du corps, le froid et mystérieux Jung Yunho. Fic DBSK/TVXQ/THSK x CSJH the Grace/TSZX
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** : Let's go to school !

Elle avait du mal à respirer, l'air oppressant de la pièce lui comprimait la poitrine et il y avait ce goût de sang dans sa bouche…Déglutissant péniblement, elle essaya de faire abstraction de la soif qui la tiraillait et tendit l'oreille, essayant désespérément de capter un son, une présence. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais cela lui semblait être une éternité.

- Il y a quelqu'un?...J'ai soif…

Pas de réponse. Elle tira légèrement sur les liens qui enserraient ses poignets et chevilles endoloris, tentant d'étirer son corps courbaturé. Elle était attachée à une chaise et ils lui avaient bandé les yeux. Nombreux sont ceux qui auraient paniqué dans sa situation…mais, étrangement, elle se sentait on ne peut plus calme. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient être ses agresseurs, ils l'avaient sûrement enlevée pour réclamer une rançon à son père bourré de fric…il fallait bien s'y attendre un jour où l'autre. Elle soupira et réitéra son appel, légèrement agacée…elle avait horreur qu'on l'ignore de la sorte. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils la détachent pour qu'elle puisse leur régler leur compte !

Un grincement de porte accompagné de bruits de pas la fit tressaillir. Son corps se raidit instantanément et sa respiration s'arrêta. Elle sentait son sang cogner contre ses tempes. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à côté d'elle et elle sentit des mains dénouer le tissu qui lui cachait les yeux. Elle plissa les yeux en gémissant, ses yeux encore habitués à l'obscurité étant subitement agressés par la lumière envahissant la pièce. Une forme se dessina lentement devant elle, la silhouette d'un homme accroupit dont elle ne distinguait pas encore les traits du visage.

- Bonjour Stephanie.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme dont elle commençait à percevoir clairement les traits. Sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri de stupeur.

- Non, c'est pas possible !

BOUM !

- Aieuh !

Elle se frotta la tête en grimaçant et ouvrit les yeux.

-Fait chier !

La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant une robe noire et un tablier, qui se mit à parler en anglais.

- _Miss Stephanie, debout ! __Vous allez être en retard à…_

La femme s'arrêta dans son élan et la regarda, surprise avant de s'approcher pour l'aider à se lever.

- _Vous êtes encore tombée du lit ? Décidément ! Il va vraiment falloir que je vous fasse installer un futon !_

- _Ahah très drôle Mary !_ rétorqua la jeune fille dans un anglais parfait avant de marmonner quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle.

- _Voyons Miss, contrôlez ce langage ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille de votre rang, _la reprit aussitôt Mary en faisant le lit. _Regardez-moi ça, tous les matins c'est pareil, un vrai champ de bataille ! Je me demande bien contre qui vous vous battez toutes les nuits !_

- gnagnagna…

La jeune fille soupira, attrapa son uniforme fraîchement repassé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain donnant sur sa chambre. Une douche plus tard, elle ressortait habillée et fin prête pour son premier jour de cours…du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. C'était sans compter sur Mary qui l'attrapa au vol pour la coiffer, la maquiller et lui remettre ses vêtements en place.

- _Ahlala Miss, ce ne sont pas des façons de sortir ! Surtout pour un premier jour de cours dans votre nouvelle école ! Que vont penser vos camarades de classe s'ils vous voient arriver dans cet accoutrement ?_

- Que je suis une fille normale peut-être? Répliqua la jeune fille dans sa propre langue en bâillant pour montrer son ennui et désintérêt profond.

- _Des fois je me demande si vous êtes une véritable fille Miss ! Si votre mère était encore là elle…_

- _Oui oui je sais Mary c'est bon_ ! La coupa-t-elle en soupirant.

Se dégageant de l'emprise de sa domestique, elle attrapa son sac de cours et dévala les escaliers.

- _Oh, bonjour Miss_ ! Lança une jeune domestique en s'inclinant poliment.

- _Bonjour Becky ! Mon père n'est pas là?_

_- Non Miss, il avait une réunion importante, il est parti très tôt ce matin._

- Comme d'hab quoi… _Bon j'y vais Becky ! A ce soir !_

Elle enfila ses chaussures et attrapa un croissant avant de sortir en courant, ignorant les réprimandes de Mary qui aurait préféré qu'elle prenne un vrai petit déjeuner et ne coure pas, courir étant indigne d'une Lady.

Une voiture l'attendait dans l'allée de la maison. Stephanie pesta et contourna discrètement la bâtisse pour sortir par l'entrée des domestiques. Elle ne voulait pas débarquer à l'école en grosse BMW noire à vitres teintées…il y avait mieux pour passer inaperçue et c'est justement ce qu'elle voulait : ne pas se faire remarquer, passer pour une fille normale. Difficile lorsqu'on était la fille de l'homme le plus riche et puissant du pays certes…mais elle ne demandait que ça.

Une fois dehors, elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle en souriant. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils avaient emménagé ici et c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait sans escorte…une grande première ! La vue des cerisiers en fleur était loin de lui déplaire d'ailleurs, tout comme le petit côté rustique du quartier, situé en plein Seoul mais paraissant coupé du monde, comme dans une bulle. Ca la changeait de la Californie !

Alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille, une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle la reconnut instantanément, c'était la grosse BMW censée l'emmener à l'école. La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa, laissant apparaître le visage d'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle et plutôt mignon.

- Montez Miss, vous allez être en retard.

- Vous êtes qui vous? On se connaît? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Je m'appelle Jung Yunho, votre père m'a engagé pour être votre chauffeur et garde du corps personnel. Montez ou je serais obligé d'utiliser la manière forte.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme déconcertant, limite hautain, qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille. Pestant en anglais, elle monta quand même dans la voiture, le maudissant mentalement mais refusant de gâcher sa journée en commençant par une dispute avec ce….ce…ce misérable chauffeur !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant l'école, une école privée prestigieuse spécialisée dans les arts du spectacle, notamment la danse que Stephanie avait choisie comme spécialité.

Elle descendait de voiture et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle vit son nouveau chauffeur descendre à son tour de voiture. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle remarqua qu'il portait lui aussi l'uniforme de l'école.

- Appelle-moi Yunho, ce sera plus discret.

Il attrapa son sac avant de s'éloigner devant l'air stupéfait de la jeune fille quine savait plus quoi penser.

- Tu viens oui?!

Reprenant ses esprits, Stephanie le rattrapa et lui asséna un coup dans le dos.

- Me parle pas comme ça crétin chuis pas ta copine ok?!

Ses propos n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque Yunho resta on ne peut plus impassible, la faisant enrager davantage. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas ce genre d'attitude envers elle, surtout de la part d'un vulgaire employé.

Intérieurement, elle se promit de tout faire pour que ce jour soit le premier et dernier jour de travail de Jung Yunho…

**********

S'installant à une table au hasard, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait mis vingt minutes à trouver la bonne salle et là, au milieu de tous ces jeunes de son âge…elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Tous avaient l'air de se connaître depuis des années et riaient joyeusement en attendant l'arrivée du professeur d'anglais et elle n'osait pas trop tenter une approche. Bien sûr elle était née en Corée et y avait vécu jusqu'à ses 8 ans…mais ces dix dernières années passées en Californie et sa pratique quotidienne de l'anglais lui avaient fait douter de ses capacités à parler correctement coréen et elle ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser en faisant une faute de syntaxe.

Elle soupira et son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée de la salle, située à sa droite et par laquelle elle pouvait voir se qui se déroulait dans la salle d'en face et ce qu'elle y vit la fit manquer de tomber de sa chaise.

- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai…

Yunho était là, pile dans l'axe de la porte, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès…non…c'était sûr….il l'avait fait exprès ! Pas de doute ! Et voilà qu'il lui faisait un petit coucou de la main avec son air impassible. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour qu'elle le foudroie du regard en levant son majeur droit dans un geste raffiné à en faire mourir sur le coup cette pauvre Mary si elle le voyait. Repoussant sa table dans un geste brusque, elle attrapa son sac et se leva pour changer de table, s'assurant d'être le plus loin possible du champ de vision de sa nouvelle nounou.

- Salut !

Stephanie était tellement concentrée sur son problème Yunho-esque qu'elle sursauta. Elle détourna rapidement le regard de la porte pour découvrir son interlocutrice, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur caramel et au visage tellement enfantin que Stephanie faillit lui signaler que l'école primaire était en face.

- Heu…salut…

- Quoi? J'ai un problème sur le visage ? Demanda la jeune fille en sortant immédiatement un miroir Hello Kitty de son sac.

- Heu non pas du tout !

Stephanie baissa les yeux, légèrement gênée.

- Américaine n'est-ce pas?

- Comment t'as deviné?

La jeune fille se mit à rire et à cet instant Stephanie se dit que sa voix et sa façon de parler collaient définitivement à son physique.

- Ton accent et ta façon de dévisager les gens ! Les coréennes ayant toujours vécu en Corée ne font pas ça ! Elle sourit et lui tendit la main. Moi c'est Sungmi mais si tu veux t'as qu'à m'appeler Dana ! J'ai toujours adoré ce nom il est trop mignon tu trouves pas ? C'est comme le nom de la princesse dans "La princesse et son prince charmant au cheval blanc" tu connais? C'est mon livre préféré il est trop bien ! Et puis tu sais ya aussi un épisode de Kitty où elle rencontre un chat qui s'appelle Dana et puis….

Stephanie avait l'impression d'être tombée dans la quatrième dimension là, elle ne pensait pas qu'on puisse débiter autant de paroles à la minute, surtout pour parler de Kitty et autres sujets "trop mignons" qui, a elle, lui donnaient plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

- Hého tu m'écoutes?

Stephanie tressaillit et leva les yeux vers Dana.

- Hein quoi?

- …non rien laisse tomber…tu t'appelles comment?

- Stephanie

- Suteppani?

-Nan….Stephanie

- Oui c'est bien ce que je dis ! Suteppani !

-…laisse tomber…, rétorqua Stephanie en soupirant.

- Et t'as quel âge?

- 19 ans

- Ah ouai? Appelle-moi unnie alors ! S'exclama Dana en souriant.

-…super…

Stephanie la gratifia d'un sourire forcé et détourna les yeux en soupirant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Alors qu'elle contemplait le mouvement des feuilles du grand cerisier situé à quelques mètres de la fenêtre, son téléphone vibra. Elle le sortit de son sac pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un texto envoyé par un numéro inconnu. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et manqua d'en laisser tomber son téléphone.

- Rendez-vous sous le porche de la cours à midi. Yunho………….mmmh…c'est ton copain?

Stephanie sursauta et se retourna pour trouver Dana penchée sur son épaule. Ramenant brusquement son portable contre sa poitrine, elle la toisa du regard.

- Ca ça veut dire que j'ai visé juste ! Déclara Dana avec un sourire triomphant.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Plutôt crever oui ! Et puis tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires ?

Dana fit la moue, ce qui ne toucha pas le moins du monde la jeune Américaine, bien trop occupée à envoyer une réponse assassine à son cher garde du corps. C'est ce moment que choisit leur professeur d'anglais pour faire son entrée.

**********

12H00

Stephanie s'esquiva rapidement pour éviter Dana et hésita longuement avant de se diriger vers le porche de la cours, sa curiosité étant, cette fois, plus forte que sa fierté. A quelques mètres de là, elle aperçut le jeune homme, adossé contre le mur. Il arborait un air nonchalant, faussement négligé qui accentuait son côté hautain et mettait d'avance la jeune fille hors d'elle. Regardant sa montre et constatant que Yunho ne l'avait pas vue, elle décida de se mettre hors de son champ de vision et d'attendre un peu pour ne surtout pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à ses injonctions.

- Tu fais quoi là?

Elle sursauta et fit le tour de la colonne qui lui servait de cachette pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Bouh !

Stephanie poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Yunho qui affichait encore cet air impassible qui l'énervait tant.

- T'es vraiment con ! Fit-elle en lui assénant un petit coup de poing dans le ventre….coup de poing qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Enlève cette expression de ton visage, tu m'énerves !...Bon…qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-…

- Si t'as rien à me dire je me casse !

Elle tournait les talons et allait s'éloigner quand le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena vers lui d'un geste brusque.

- Ecoute-moi Miss Stephanie, ton père m'a engagé parce qu'il avait de sérieux doutes concernant ta sécurité. Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores et qu'il vaut mieux que tu continues à ignorer mais un conseil….si tu tiens à ta vie…fais-moi confiance, arrête de faire ta petite fille gâtée et fais ce que je te dis ok?

- Sache quelque chose Jung Yunho, personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire ok? Je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde ! Ton travail s'arrête ici Jung Yunho ! Et maintenant lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

Elle dégagea son bras et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner et se diriger vers le luxueux réfectoire de l'école.

- Suteppani !!

Stephanie poussa un petit soupire d'exaspération en voyant Dana agiter les bras en sa direction pour lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Ne connaissant personne d'autre dans l'école –à part Yunho malheureusement– elle décida quand même d'aller s'installer à sa table.

- Tiens je te présente mes amis ! Voilà Bora – mais on l'appelle Sunday parce qu'elle parle bien anglais et qu'elle fait du shopping tous les dimanches hihi–, là c'est Jaejoong, et puis ça c'est Changmin –il est un peu bizarre mais tu verras il est gentil– et ça c'est Junsu, mon meilleur ami pour la vie ! Les amis, je vous présente Suteppani !

- Heu…salut…moi c'est STEPHANIE….enchantée….

Stephanie les regarda un par un, se disant que Dana avait décidément choisi des amis à son image. Sunday était plutôt jolie et Stephanie constata qu'elle avait customisé son uniforme à outrance, lui donnant un petit côté vintage plutôt sympa. Elle était occupée à prendre des photos avec Jaejoong, un jeune homme –à en juger par son uniforme– blond au visage androgyne et à la beauté captivante qui dégageait une froideur intrigante. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient en admiration devant eux-mêmes et se battaient pour le petit appareil photo devant lequel ils rivalisaient d'inventivité niveau poses. Changmin de son côté était plutôt grand et mignon et était occupé à engloutir son repas, mangeant comme quatre malgré sa maigreur et Stephanie en vint à se demander à quand remontait son dernier repas. Quant à Junsu…au moment même où elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle vit une copie conforme de Dana au masculin…d'ailleurs le jeune homme était en extase devant la nouvelle collection de feutres Bambi de Dana et laissait échapper des "trop mignonnnn" toutes les 30 secondes avec un air admiratif qui ravissait sa meilleure amie.

- T'es américaine ? Trop cool ! Lança la dénommée Sunday entre deux poses photo. Ca va plaire à Micky ça !

- C'est qui Micky ? Demanda Stephanie, curieuse.

- Micky il est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est un Américain aussi ! Enfin…il a vécu que 6 mois aux States mais il est persuadé d'être un Américain pure souche alors qu'il parle à peine anglais, tu verras c'est marrant. Répondit Changmin en levant à peine les yeux de son assiette.

- Ah…je m'en réjouis d'avance…Rétorqua la jeune femme en entamant son repas.

Une heure plus tard, les cours reprenaient et Stephanie priait pour que le temps s'accélère et qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle, loin de tous ces gens bizarres.

**********

15H00

Stephanie ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe. Les cours communs étaient enfin finis et elle pouvait voir les élèves s'affairer dans le couloir et se disperser pour rejoindre les différentes salles dédiées aux enseignements artistiques. Dana la salua avec un sourire et un "à demain" avant de s'éloigner. La jeune fille avait en effet opté pour une spécialité chant, prétextant qu'elle voulait être avec son ami Junsu et qu'elle voulait devenir comme son idole de toujours : Eugene, membre du groupe S.E.S…un groupe que Stephanie ne connaissait absolument pas. Et ce n'était pas Dana qui allait l'aider dans son ignorance puisque, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de quel genre de groupe il s'agissait, la jeune fille s'était contentée de lui répondre que c'était "un groupe génial" et qu'elles étaient "troooooooooooop mignonnes !!!!!", le tout accompagné d'un "kyaaah" fangirlistique qui lui avait définitivement coupé toute envie de s'intéresser au groupe.

Stephanie chercha la salle destinée à son cours de danse. La jeune fille ayant un niveau bien trop élevé en danse classique et un statut social bien trop important, elle devait bénéficier d'un enseignement particulier dans une petite salle de danse se situant au tout dernier étage du bâtiment. Elle fit un détour par le petit vestiaire jouxtant la salle pour enfiler sa tenue et ses chaussons de danse. Son cours ne commençait que dans une heure mais, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et n'ayant pas dansé depuis presque deux semaines, elle avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu avant. Relevant et attachant ses longs cheveux caramel, elle quitta le vestiaire pour rejoindre la salle de danse où se trouvaient trois autres filles, occupées à bavarder joyeusement dans un coin de la pièce. Préférant ne pas connaitre le contenu de leur conversation, Stephanie les ignora et commença ses étirements dans son coin.

_- Alors_ _c'est toi la fameuse Stephanie?_

Elle leva les yeux, surprise d'entendre de l'anglais, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'une des filles qu'elle avait repérées en arrivant. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé étaient attachés en deux tresses et une large frange masquait son front. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas arboré cet air méprisant, carrément condescendant qui figea Stephanie sur le coup. Ses deux amies, qui ressemblaient plus à deux gentils toutous obéissants, étaient à ses côtés et gloussaient, amusées par la situation. A ce moment, Stephanie comprit que, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, les trois filles avaient en fait attendu son arrivée, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Elle abandonna son échauffement à la barre et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice, essayant, sans grande conviction, de masquer son agacement.

- Il paraît que tu es la fille chérie de Kim Jungmin ? Lança la fille sur un ton sec.

-Et toi tu es?

- Jung Jessica, fille de Jung Tae kyung. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton sec avec un air visiblement fier et satisfait.

Stephanie retint un soupir. A croire que tous les Jung du monde étaient des sales cons désagréables et s'étaient ligués contre elle. Elle recommença ses étirements, ignorant Jessica, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer fortement cette dernière.

-Hey ! Je te parle !

- Hein? Stephanie la regarda, affichant un air faussement désolé qui montrait son désintérêt profond. A bon? Oh désolée, j'avais pas compris que tu attendais une réponse !............Jung Tae kyung c'est ça?....mmmmh je connais pas et, pour tout t'avouer, je m'en fous!

Son interlocutrice, outrée, la fusilla du regard.

- Mon père possédait l'une des multinationales les plus importantes du pays ! Et à cause de ton escroc de père, il a presque tout perdu ! On a dû vendre notre villa de Los Angeles et revenir en Corée pour repartir à zéro !

Stephanie plongea son regard dans celui de Jessica sans même laisser transparaître une once de compassion. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis quelques minutes, la tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Jessica c'est ça? Tu aimerais peut-être que je te plaigne et que je m'agenouille pour te demander pardon? Si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours attendre ! Sache que les affaires de mon père ne concernent que lui. Ce qui vous est arrivé à ta famille et toi je m'en tape royalement ! Les affaires sont les affaires et si tu as des réclamations, je te prierais de me laisser en dehors de ça et de t'adresser au seul et unique concerné, à savoir mon père. Et puis…si ton père s'est planté ce n'est sûrement pas dû à mon père mais plutôt au fait que c'est très certainement un loser, comme toi !

Le visage de son interlocutrice de décomposa et Stephanie put facilement deviner qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu…tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père sniff ça vous amuse d'écraser les autres et de les regarder agoniser sniff allez crever !

Elle quitta la pièce en courant, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes et refusant catégoriquement de pleurer devant son ennemie. Ses deux amies la suivirent, inquiètes, et Stephanie se retrouva seule dans la petite pièce. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le sol. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin mais peu lui importait en fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on cesse de lui parler de son père et de ses affaires. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'y être mêlée, jugeant tout cela comme ennuyeux et inutile. Elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse centrer toute une vie sur quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'argent, il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes à ses yeux. Mais, ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était que l'on dise du mal de son père. Certes il n'avait rien du père parfait et elle savait combien il pouvait être dur en affaires, mais il était tout ce qui lui restait depuis le décès de sa mère dix ans auparavant. Stephanie savait que, bien qu'il soit un père plutôt absent, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle et faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien. Un bruit mit fin à ses pensées, comme un claquement de main. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Yunho qui l'applaudissait, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait très certainement assisté à toute la scène.

- Magnifique, belle preuve d'humanité Miss.

- Fous-moi la paix toi ! Répondit-elle en se relevant. Elle avait qu'à pas me chercher…et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord? Tu vas me suivre 24h/24 comme un bon toutou obéissant?

-Je ne fais que mon boulot Miss…et c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

-Alors casse-toi.

Elle reprit son échauffement, préférant ignorer le jeune homme et son éternelle impassibilité. Elle sentait parfaitement que, depuis le début, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour elle. Elle avait même cru déceler une certaine animosité en lui lors de leur première rencontre…mais elle s'était peut-être trompée. Alors qu'elle s'étirait à la barre, Yunho s'approcha de la chaîne hi-fi située au fond de la salle. Une musique rythmée en entraînante résonna alors dans toute la salle et la jeune fille, entraînée par sa curiosité, laissa son étirement et se retourna pour voir ce que son garde du corps trafiquait. Elle dû se rattraper à la barre pour ne pas tomber tellement le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux la surprit. Yunho avait retiré sa veste et s'était mis à danser, exécutant des mouvements techniques complexes avec une facilité et une fluidité déconcertantes. Il était doué, très doué et Stephanie fut surprise de voir à quel point l'expression de son visage avait changé depuis qu'il s'était mis à danser. Il dégageait un tel charisme qu'elle se surprit à penser qu'il était décidément très beau. Secouant la tête pour refouler ces pensées gênante – elle refusait d'éprouver une quelconque admiration pour lui ou de penser quoi que ce soit de gentil sur lui– elle s'approcha de lui. Il s'était arrêté de danser et la regarda avec un air visiblement satisfait que la jeune fille n'apprécia pas. Il pensait sûrement l'impressionner mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement. La musique continuait à résonner dans la pièce et Stephanie lança un regard amusé à Yunho avant de se mettre à danser à son tour, exécutant des mouvement aussi techniques et complexes que lui avec tout autant de facilité et de fluidité mais y rajoutant une forte dose de sensualité. Elle n'avait peut-être rien de la fille prétentieuse préoccupée par son physique en temps normal, mais lorsqu'elle dansait, elle pouvait dégager soudain une sensualité déroutante qui, associée à son assurance et à son charisme, pouvait presque prendre un caractère…érotique. Yunho sourit, du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle interpréta le rictus qui se dessina sur ses lèvres et lui provoqua une immense satisfaction…satisfaction qui disparut vite lorsque le jeune homme se remit à danser, augmentant la complexité de ses mouvements et y ajoutant une touche sexy. S'ensuivit une dance battle endiablée durant laquelle les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent, chacun tentant d'impressionner et écraser son adversaire en lui prouvant sa supériorité. La musique s'arrêta et tous deux se laissèrent tomber par terre, essoufflés.

- Tu te débrouilles bien j'avoue. Concéda la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il avec un demi sourire en se relevant et tendant la main à son adversaire pour l'aider à se relever.

Ignorant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle se releva et plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant avec un air de défi.

- Mais…je parie que tu es incapable de faire ça…

Elle s'approcha de la chaîne hi-fi et changea le CD. Un air de musique classique envahit soudain la pièce. Tirant sur son cache-cœur pour le remettre en place, Stephanie revint vers Yunho. Son expression changea du tout au tout alors qu'elle commençait à danser, effectuant chaque pas avec une grâce inouïe qui contrastait totalement avec l'image sexy qu'elle avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Elle effectuait des pointes avec un naturel impressionnant et chaque pas était exécuté avec une souplesse, une assurance et une perfection qui en laissèrent le jeune homme admiratif. A tout juste 19ans, Stephanie excellait dans tous les genres de danse. Elle était capable de passer en quelques secondes des mouvements puissants et énergiques d'un genre hip hop-new age, aux mouvements souples et gracieux de la danse classique, sans qu'aucune faiblesse ne puisse être décelée dans l'un ou l'autre des domaines. C'est ce qui faisait son atout premier : elle était capable de tout danser avec perfection. Finissant sa démonstration, elle s'inclina gracieusement et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Très fort j'avoue, t'as gagné.

Elle sourit, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à arracher ces mots à l'impassible Jung Yunho, finalement pas si impassible que ça.

- Va plutôt me chercher à boire, j'ai soif !

- Oui madame ! Fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ah au fait, j'oubliais de te dire…

La jeune fille le regarda, intriguée.

- Ta prof ne viendra pas, elle a eu un empêchement ! Je te ramène à la maison.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt?!! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant la serviette qu'elle venait juste d'attraper pour s'essuyer. Crétin !

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient devant chez Stephanie.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, mon service prend fin maintenant…mais si tu as un problème…appelle-moi.

Il lui tendit une petite carte. Elle hésita avant de la prendre et de la ranger dans son sac.

- T'inquiète, comme je te l'ai dit, je sais me défendre toute seule ! Répondit-elle en souriant. Mais…si je t'appelle…t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses en quatrième vitesse hein !!

- Promis. Fit-il en souriant.

- Hé ! T'as souri je l'ai vu ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un air triomphant. Tu sais quoi Jung Yunho?

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Finalement…je consens à ce que tu sois mon garde du corps ! Prends ça comme une immense faveur hein !

Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et descendit.

- Et ne te fais surtout pas d'idées hein ! Ca veut pas dire que je t'aime bien !

Elle claqua la portière en lui tirant la langue et s'éloigna en courant vers la maison. Une fois rentrée, elle retira ses chaussures et salua Mary avant de monter prendre une douche et se changer.

Une fois prête, elle s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de faire ses devoirs. Alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires de son sac, un petit morceau de carton blanc rectangulaire attira son attention. Elle le prit et le retourna.

_Jung Yunho_

_Garde rapprochée_

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la carte qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Tu es un bien curieux garçon Jung Yunho…je sens que ça va être…intéressant…

- _Miss ! Votre père est rentré !_ Appela Mary d'en bas.

-_J'arrive !_

Elle froissa la carte et la jeta nonchalamment dans un coin de la pièce avant de dévaler les escaliers pour accueillir son père.

**********

_- Ah voilà ma princesse !_

Stephanie se jeta au cou de son père, cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, l'homme voyageant trop et étant trop occupé pour avoir des horaires décents. Elle avait même emménagé sans lui, effectuant le voyage et emménageant dans leur nouvelle demeure seule, avec Mary et Becky pour seule compagnie.

- _Bienvenue à la maison !_

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de s'écarter pour l'examiner, sourcils froncés.

- Tu as l'air fatigué ! Tu as les traits tirés ! Et tu as encore maigri ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie et que tu dois faire plus attention à toi?

- Je crains malheureusement que tu ne doives me le répéter toute ma vie ma chérie, répondit son père en soupirant. Mais allez, cesse de t'inquiéter pour ton vieux père, il est encore solide ! Passons plutôt à table et raconte-moi un peu ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence, l'emménagement, ta nouvelle école et tout ça tu veux? Je suis affamé et rien ne vaut la cuisine de cette chère Mary !

Stephanie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, s'installa à table et commença immédiatement à débiter un flot de paroles sur un ton enjoué, comme une petite fille rentrant de colonie de vacances. La jeune femme changeait littéralement lorsqu'elle était en présence de son père, se transformant en une jeune fille souriante, insouciante et même naïve, loin de l'image fière, hautaine et sûre d'elle qu'elle arborait en société. Kim Jungmin subissait d'ailleurs la même transformation en présence de sa fille, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la complicité qui existait entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux et ils le savaient…mais cela leur convenait comme ça. Kim Jungmin n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à trouver une nouvelle mère de substitution pour sa fille. La mère de Stephanie avait été et serait toujours la femme de sa vie et, depuis sont décès, il avait toujours refusé de se remarier ou d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec une femme, se contentant de relations éphémères. Il se plaisait à dire que sa fille était tout ce qui comptait et qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune autre femme dans sa vie. Et puis il avait la fidèle Mary pour s'occuper de la maison et de Stephanie en son absence. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

- Au fait, tu as fait connaissance avec ton nouveau garde du corps ?

- Hm?

Stephanie releva la tête de son assiette, surprise.

- Ah tu veux parler de Jung Yunho ?

Son père acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est un garçon en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, je suis sûr qu'il s'occupera très bien de toi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Je suis plus une petite fille tu sais, je sais me défendre toute seule, j'avais pas besoin d'un chien de garde. Mais bon…si ça peut te rassurer…et puis il est plutôt….intéressant en fait.

- Ca me rassure alors.

Il sourit et se leva.

- Bon, il est déjà 23h00 et je dois me lever tôt demain, j'ai un avion à 7h ! Je vais aller me coucher. Tu ferais mieux de m'imiter d'ailleurs si tu veux réussir à te lever demain !

- Ah tu repars déjà? Demanda Stephanie en faisant la moue.

- Oui, désolé ma puce mais je dois partir à Singapour pour le week-end. Je vais peut-être enfin réussir à décrocher un contrat avec l'une des entreprises les plus importantes du pays.

- Je vois...c'est super en effet…

Elle sourit pour masquer sa déception et se leva pour aller l'embrasser.

- Je monte me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit et bon voyage !

Elle l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

**********

- Plus que quelques jours monsieur…

L'homme se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Je sais…10 ans que j'attends ça…bientôt tout ça sera fini…ces années d'attente et de sacrifices seront enfin récompensées…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait nonchalamment l'arme posée sur le bureau devant lui. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, seule la lumière de la lune pénétrait par la fenêtre située derrière lui, donnant une atmosphère sinistre à l'endroit. Il fit pivoter sa chaise pour se tourner vers l'ombre appuyée contre la bibliothèque à sa gauche.

- Je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien…

L'ombre se redressa avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas…je contrôle la situation, vous ne serez pas déçu…

L'homme sourit, un sourire machiavélique qui, ajouté à la pénombre de la pièce, lui donnait un air démoniaque.

- Je l'espère bien... tu peux t'en aller…Jung Yunho…

L'ombre s'inclina poliment avant de quitter la pièce.

**********

- Suteppani !!

Stephanie se retourna, cherchant l'origine de cet appel. Dana tentait de se frayer tant bien que mal un chemin entre les élèves qui occupaient le couloir, talonnée par Junsu. Stephanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant pousser sans ménagement tout le monde sur son passage, comportement contrastant totalement avec l'air angélique de son visage de petite fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'avait rejointe.

- Enfin ! Nan mais j'te jure, les gens sont d'un mal élevé dans cette école ! Même pas ils se poussent pour te laisser passer !! S'exclama-t-elle bien fort en resserrant les deux longues couettes qui encadraient son visage. Ca va? Demanda-t-elle finalement en souriant avant d'enchaîner sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Avec Junsu on se demandait si ça te dirait de sortir avec nous dimanche ! On va aller au centre commercial avec Sunday, Jaejoong, Changmin et Micky, tu veux venir ? Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir hein Junsu ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant son ami du regard.

- Junsu ?!

- J'arrive !

La jeune fille regarda dans la direction de la voix et ne vit qu'un bras, s'agitant au milieu des élèves agglutinés dans le couloir. Le jeune homme avait visiblement bien plus de mal qu'elle à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, n'osant brusquer personne et se répandant en excuses lorsqu'il avait le malheur de bousculer légèrement quelqu'un. Dana soupira et se dirigea vers lui, agacée. Dégageant sans retenue tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, elle le rejoint rapidement et le traîna sans aucune douceur jusqu'à Stephanie en pestant. Une fois devant son amie, l'expression de son visage changea radicalement, son air énervé s'effaçant instantanément pour laisser place à un large sourire innocent.

- Je disais ?

Stephanie ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune fille était quand même effrayante par moments. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école et qu'elle côtoyait Dana et sa bande, mais, plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait que Dana était vraiment une fille étrange et difficile à cerner, limite schizophrène par moments. Quant aux autres, Junsu était certainement le garçon le plus innocent et adorable de tout le pays malgré son humour douteux, Jaejoong et Sunday gagnaient largement le titre de fashion victimes les plus imbues d'elles-mêmes du pays et Changmin était sans aucun doute la principale raison de l'épuisement progressif des ressources alimentaires dans le monde. Enfin, Micky, tombeur de ces dames, méritait le titre de plus grand massacreur de la langue anglaise. Malgré tout cela, Stephanie avait appris à apprécier ses nouveaux amis, s'attachant à leurs personnalités singulières, si différentes de la sienne. Elle ne traînait d'ailleurs qu'avec eux, et ce n'était pas faute de popularité. En effet, ses fréquentes altercations avec Jessica Jung et sa bande, lui avaient attiré la sympathie d'une grande partie des élèves de l'école qui ne supportait plus Jessica et ses manières de princesse. Ceci ajouté au statut de son père, Stephanie était rapidement devenue l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école. Elle aurait pu fréquenter toutes les filles à papa, sortir avec le fils d'un riche industriel – elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix de ce côté– et entrer dans la jet set de la ville, mais elle préférait ses amis bizarres, appréciant leur désintérêt profond pour son statut et le nombre de chiffres affichés sur les relevés de comptes de son père.

- Tu me parlais de ce week-end. Lança-t-elle à Dana en souriant.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc tu veux venir ?!! Ils vont ouvrir une super boutique Hello Kitty et Junsu et moi on veut absolument être les premiers à y entrer !! Je suis sûre qu'il y aura des tas de trucs trooooooooooop mignons !!!! Rétorqua la jeune fille, les yeux brillants d'excitation, excitation partagée par son meilleur ami.

Stephanie ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'imaginant aisément l'expression des deux amis devant tous les objets de la boutique estampillés Hello Kitty, dégoulinants de rose et de mièvrerie. Quelqu'un sain d'esprit aurait immédiatement refusé la proposition…mais Stephanie avait un côté masochiste légèrement surdéveloppé par moments qui la poussa à accepter. Et puis, elle ne sortait pas souvent, encore moins pour faire les boutiques – elle avait un grand styliste français à son entière disposition –, c'était l'occasion de faire quelque chose que les filles normales de son âge faisaient.

- Super !!! Ca va être génial ! On va manger plein de bonbons, des glaces, faire plein de purikuras, essayer plein de vêtements trop mignons et tout ! Et puis après on ira au karaoké ! Raaah j'ai trop hâte !

- Moi aussi j'ai trop hâte !! Enchaîna Junsu.

Stephanie soupira devant les yeux étincelants des deux amis ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant dans tout ce que Dana avait cité. En entendant tout ça elle avait d'ailleurs plutôt eu une envie subite de se désister. Mais non. Elle résisterait. Elle irait au centre commercial avec eux même si ça devait être la pire expérience de sa vie. Après tout…les expériences forgent le caractère. Un seul problème s'annonçait : Yunho. Le jeune homme l'avait suivie dans tous ses déplacements durant la semaine et il refuserait certainement de la laisser aller au centre commercial sans lui, d'autant plus que c'était un lieu public avec beaucoup de passage, où elle serait une cible facile. Cible de qui? Stephanie n'en avait aucune idée mais Yunho semblait convaincu qu'on en avait après elle. Elle ne voyait plus qu'une solution…

- Heu…dis Dana, je peux amener mon gard...heu…un ami?

- Hein? Heu…oui bien sûr, si tu veux ! C'est qui?

- Un ami, tu connais pas !

- Ok ! Bon, nous on rentre ! On se voit dimanche! 11h30 devant l'entrée principale !

Les deux amis saluèrent Stephanie avant de s'éloigner. La jeune fille finit de ranger ses affaires dans son casier avant de sortir à son tour, rejoignant la BMW dans laquelle Yunho l'attendait.

- Bonne journée?

- Personne n'a essayé de me tuer et Jessica Jung est restée loin de moi donc on peut dire que oui…Répondit-elle en mettant sa ceinture. Tiens, dimanche on va au centre commercial.

- Au centre commercial ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là-bas?

- Hmm…avoir un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemble la vie d'une fille normale.

- Ca promet…

- N'est-ce pas ? J'y vais avec Dana et sa clique…elle m'a fait un résumé de ce qu'on allait faire…je sens que ça va être génial ! Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Bah…t'as choisi de traîner avec les losers de l'école, assume maintenant.

- C'est toi le loser oui ! Rétorqua-t-elle en lui assénant un petit coup dans le bras.

Sa relation avec Yunho avait beaucoup évolué en une semaine. Elle se sentait plus détendue en présence du jeune homme, même si elle restait tout de même distante. Yunho avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé en une semaine, il était plus amical, plus ouvert même s'il gardait une grande part de mystère et que Stephanie ne savait toujours rien de lui à part son nom. A l'école, les deux jeunes gens s'ignoraient royalement. En fait, Stephanie le croisait rarement dans l'école, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là même si elle ne le voyait pas. Ils se retrouvaient uniquement pour danser l'après-midi, juste avant le cours de Stephanie, dans la petite salle du dernier étage. C'était d'ailleurs la danse qui les avait rapprochés.

- Pour dimanche…j'ai dit que je viendrais avec un ami. Ce sera plus simple pour toi.

Elle avait hésité avant de parler, gardant les yeux rivés sur le paysage défilant derrière la vitre.

- Tu leur as dit que j'étais ton ami ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ouai, c'est plus pratique que de jouer à cache-cache. Mais va pas te faire d'idées, ça veut rien dire ! C'est juste que "garde du corps" ça craint ! Alors joue le jeu, fais un effort et sois…normal ! Gentil et souriant quoi, sinon tu le regretteras crois-moi !

Elle avait détaché ses yeux du paysage pour fixer Yunho avec un air sérieux, plus ou moins menaçant, qui le fit sourire.

- Ok, ok, c'est noté.

La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée menant à la demeure des Kim.

- Demain c'est samedi, tu peux prendre ta journée, je sortirai pas, Mme Cho vient directement à la maison le matin pour mon cours de danse et j'ai rien prévu pour l'après-midi.

Elle détacha sa ceinture, prit son sac et sortit.

- Passe me chercher vers 11h dimanche ! Avec une tenue décente ok ?

Elle claqua la portière et lui fit un dernier signe de main avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** : Welcome to the real world…

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri d'émerveillement résonna dans tout le Coex, alors que Dana et Junsu collaient leur visage contre la vitrine de la nouvelle boutique Sanrio du centre commercial, les yeux étincelants et en proie à une vive excitation. Stephanie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, non pas à cause de l'air totalement niaiseux de ses deux amis – on aurait dit deux gamins débarquant à Disneyland pour la première fois de leur vie–, mais plutôt à cause de la mine déconfite de Yunho devant un tel spectacle. Voyant que la jeune fille se moquait de lui, Yunho inspira profondément pour se redonner un semblant de contenance…qui s'évanouit vite lorsqu'ils suivirent Dana et Junsu dans la boutique. Un déluge de rose bonbon, de paillettes et de froufrous les submergea, accompagné d'une petite musique aiguë hyper répétitive et totalement insupportable que Junsu et Dana s'empressèrent de chantonner en chœur, visiblement ravis.

-Junsuuu regarde !!! Kitty déguisée en fleur !!!

- Ouaaaah trop mignoooooonne !!!! Et là regarde en Lee Minwoo !! Trop classe !

- Ouaaaah !!!!! Je la veux !!!!! Han et ça c'est quoi?!!!

- Ché pas mais c'est trop mignon, faut que je l'achète !!

Les deux amis arpentaient la boutique entière en s'extasiant devant chaque objet comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des merveilles du monde. Stephanie, elle, restait à l'écart avec Micky. Sunday et Jaejoong les avaient laissés pour aller s'enfermer dans une machine à purikura alors que Changmin dévorait sa quatrième crêpe au chocolat-chantilly-fraise-cheesecake-glace à la vanille-haricot rouge sur le banc placé devant la boutique.

- Où est Yunho? Demanda Stephanie en regardant autour d'elle.

Micky haussa les épaules.

- Il a sûrement fui...d'ailleurs j'hésite à faire pareil, tout ce rose et ces paillettes ça me pique les yeux...fit-il en reposant une peluche Kitty-panda en grimaçant. On va faire un tour ?

La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle pour s'assurer que son garde du corps n'était pas réapparu entre temps…mais non. Il n'était sûrement pas loin, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, et puis, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout.

- Ok, mais tu m'offres une glace alors ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Répondit-il à la surprise de Stephanie qui s'attendait à plus de réticence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parcouraient les couloirs du centre commercial, dévorant leurs glaces comme l'auraient fait deux gamins, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La jeune fille s'était rarement sentie aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Elle qui n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie au premier venu, voilà qu'elle répondait avec le sourire à toutes les questions de Micky sur sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Il faut dire qu'une fois la première impression de lover boulet dépassée, Micky était un garçon vraiment gentil, ouvert, agréable et très cultivé. Hormis en anglais, il était d'ailleurs le meilleur élève de sa classe et elle comprenait pourquoi. Plus elle discutait avec lui, plus elle se demandait pourquoi il traînait avec la bande de Dana, ne comprenant pas ce qu'un garçon si "bien sous tous aspects" faisait avec de tels dégénérés…bon, ok…elle aussi elle traînait avec eux, mais c'était différent ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Et comment tu as connu Dana et sa bande ? Demanda-t-elle, poussée par sa curiosité.

Micky s'assit sur un banc et tapota la place à côté de lui pour inciter la jeune fille à l'imiter, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

- En fait, Junsu et moi on a grandit ensemble, mon père et le sien sont les meilleurs amis du monde. On traînait tout le temps ensemble et il a connu Dana…tu sais comment elle est ! Junsu et elle…ils sont pareils…enfin elle est plus flippante et bizarre bien sûr, mais ils aiment les mêmes trucs et ça les a vite rapprochés. Et voilà…c'est pas plus compliqué que ça !

- Mmh….je vois…ça doit te faire bizarre quand même…je veux dire, t'es pas du tout comme eux, t'as pas les mêmes goûts…c'est pas frustrant ?

- Pour toi ça l'est ? Rétorqua-t-il en souriant. De ce que j'ai pu voir, t'es dans le même cas que moi et pourtant, tu restes avec eux aussi.

La jeune fille, prise au dépourvu, ne répondit pas. Micky sourit et continua.

- Tu sais, dans cette école, Dana et sa bande, c'est ceux qui craignent le moins…je pense que tu l'as remarqué aussi ! Je préfère passer mes journées avec des neuneus fans de Hello Kitty et d'histoires à l'eau de rose, plutôt qu'avec des gens comme Jessica Jung…des snobs pour qui seul le niveau social et l'argent comptent…et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Stephanie ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Elle était troublée. Troublée par le fait que Micky lui renvoie exactement ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Corée, elle se sentait comprise. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait vraiment parler de tout avec Micky sans avoir peur d'être jugée ou mal comprise…et ça…c'était vraiment agréable. C'était loin de sa relation tumultueuse avec Yunho dont elle ne savait jamais si lui faire confiance ou le craindre.

- Et Changmin, Sunday et Jaejoong, comment vous les avez connus ? Demanda-t-elle pour redonner un peu de légèreté à la conversation.

- Sunday c'est simple, c'est la petite sœur de Dana et comme elle sort avec Jaejoong bah…voilà ! Quant à Changmin…

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux en se tenant le menton avec un air de profonde réflexion.

- Changmin je sais pas en fait ! Lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Je sais juste que…un jour bah…il était là, et c'est tout ! Continua-t-il en se grattant le haut de la nuque avec un air gêné. En fait…tu verras, au début on se dit toujours que Dana est vraiment bizarre…mais Changmin…il est pire ! Un an que je le connais…et j'ai jamais réussi à le cerner ! C'est un extraterrestre ce mec !

- A ce point ? Demanda Stephanie, perplexe.

- Mais ouai ! Un jour, il a dormi chez moi…et le mec il est entré dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, il a ouvert la porte d'un coup et il s'est mis à crier "Yoochun-aaaaaah !!!!! Yoochun-aaaahh !!!!!!!" avec des grands yeux comme ça, fit-il en imitant la scène à la jeune fille qui était morte de rire. Et puis il a claqué la porte et il est reparti se coucher ! Tu peux demander à Junsu, il était là aussi ! C'était super flippant j'te jure !! Quand je lui en ai parlé le lendemain matin, il a pas compris…il se souvenait de rien ! C'est un tordu ce mec ! Continua-t-il en riant, entraîné par le rire de Stephanie.

Les deux amis mirent quelques minutes à surmonter leur fou rire, attirant tous les regards des passants qui se demandaient ce qui leur arrivait. Reprenant peu à peu son sérieux, et surtout son souffle, Micky se leva et tendit la main à Stephanie en souriant.

- Allez viens, on va faire un tour à l'aquarium !

- L'aquarium? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, l'air perplexe.

- Mais ouai tu vas voir c'est fun ! T'as le choix, c'est ça ou Hello Kitty !

Stephanie sourit. Un aquarium ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout…elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'en visiter et elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire donc autant accepter l'invitation ! Elle glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme et le suivit. Etant dans un entre commercial, Stephanie s'attendait à un petit aquarium comportant 20 à 30 poissons et…allez…peut-être un requin aussi pour le fun ! Elle était loin d'imaginer que l'aquarium du Coex était l'un des plus grands de Corée et, par conséquent, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un "wouaaah" admiratif en y entrant. Des poissons et mammifères marins de toutes sortes s'entassaient littéralement dans les nombreux aquariums des différentes pièces. Certains étaient même incorporés à des œuvres rigolotes, nageant librement dans une cuvette de toilettes, une machine à laver, un distributeur de boissons ou encore dans une cabine téléphonique avec un mannequin d'homme. Fermement accrochée au bras de Micky, Stephanie le traînait d'aquarium en aquarium, s'extasiant comme une gamine devant chaque nouveau poisson et tapotant doucement sur les vitres pour attirer leur attention. Son ami, amusé, jouait le jeu, sortant son téléphone portable pour se prendre en photo avec elle devant chaque aquarium.

- Oh regarde, c'est Nemo !! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en se collant à la vitre de l'aquarium. Tu fais une photo ?.......Tiens….c'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

Micky leva les yeux de son téléphone et regarda vers Stephanie qui tendait le bras vers une sorte de pâte verte collé à la vitre…une pâte verte clignotante…

- Stephanie non !!

Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son amie et de la plaquer au sol avant que la vitre n'explose violemment, suivie par les cinq autres vitres de la pièce. Une pluie de débris de verre s'abattit sur eux alors que le contenu des aquariums se déversait dans la pièce sous les cris paniqués des visiteurs qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, certains ayant été blessés par des éclats de verre. En une fraction de seconde, Micky s'était relevé, à peine sonné et aux aguets. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et aida Stephanie à se relever.

- Ca va tu n'as rien ?

La jeune fille, encore sonnée et choquée, balbutia une réponse incompréhensible. Elle avait quelques contusions sur les mains et les jambes et une légère coupure au visage, mais rien de grave. Après l'avoir inspectée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, Micky lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à vive allure vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'air perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer et l'air sombre de son visage inquiéta la jeune fille qui n'était pas habituée à le voir comme ça.

- Micky…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était quoi ça ?!

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme accéléra encore l'allure, traînant littéralement son amie derrière lui. Elle avait du mal à le suivre, tous les visiteurs de l'aquarium se dirigeaient eux aussi vers l'issue de secours, leur bloquant le chemin, et la forte pression de la main de Micky sur son avant-bras lui était douloureuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta, agacée, et dégagea vivement son bras de l'emprise de Micky.

- Park Yoochun ! S'écria-t-elle, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui…

Le jeune homme plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. L'attrapant par les épaules, il la força à continuer à marcher vers la sortie.

- Ne crie pas, ils vont nous repérer !

Stephanie le regarda avec un air interrogateur et écarta sa main pour reprendre à voix basse.

- Qui ça ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Merde…on s'attendait à ce qu'ils attaquent…mais pas comme ça, pas ici, et pas tout de suite… continua-t-il en pestant.

- Je…je comprends rien là…qui ça "on"? De qui tu parles ? T'étais au courant de tout ça ? Et c'est qui ces gens ?! Ils en ont après l'argent de mon père c'est ça ?!

- C'est heu…plus compliqué que ça…fais-moi confiance, je te jure que je suis de ton côté ! Je t'expliquerai tout c'est promis mais…pour le moment, faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Il accéléra l'allure, bousculant tout le monde sur son chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'issue de secours. A l'extérieur de l'aquarium, c'était autant la panique qu'à l'intérieur. Les passants, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et étant attirés par le bruit des explosions, l'arrivée massive d'agents de sécurité et la sortie précipitée des visiteurs de l'aquarium, s'étaient agglutinés devant l'aquarium, donnant du fil à retordre aux vigiles. Micky et Stephanie profitèrent de ce joyeux bazar pour s'éclipser, échappant de justesse à deux hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air très clairs malgré leur uniforme d'agent de sécurité.

-Attends !

Micky s'arrêta, surpris.

- Quoi ?

Stephanie hésita, regardant autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

- Non…rien…j'ai dû rêver, finit-elle par répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture de Micky. Stephanie, encore choquée, ne dit rien. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite…elle avait à peine eut le temps de réaliser qu'on avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…des questions auxquelles Micky pourrait très certainement répondre. Le jeune homme semblait être au courant de tout, il était étrangement calme et maître de la situation…bien trop pour continuer à être un simple camarade de classe aux yeux de Stephanie. Quelque chose clochait et elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas savoir quoi. Comme si, d'un coup, elle était immergée dans une sorte de Truman Show dont elle était le personnage principal. En plus de cela, Yunho avait disparu, il ne s'était pas inquiété une seule seconde d'elle, il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Stephanie ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, d'un côté, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance et de croire que quelque chose l'avait retenu…mais d'un autre…elle avait vu son visage au milieu de la foule, son visage impassible, les yeux braqués sur elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait puisque, le temps qu'elle arrête Micky, il avait disparu, la faisant douter de l'acuité de ses sens. Stephanie soupira et regarda Micky. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais, bizarrement, son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme répondit…c'était Junsu. Stephanie ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, mais Junsu semblait être dans le coup aussi, ce qui la fit enrager intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ? Ses amis, ceux qu'elle fréquentait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, lui avaient menti depuis le début et elle…elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Elle s'était bêtement laissée attendrir par l'air naïf de Junsu et sa passion pour Hello Kitty, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il jouait un double jeu. Elle était d'ailleurs prête à parier que Dana, Jaejoong, Sunday et Changmin étaient également de mèche avec les deux garçons. Cela aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer la schizophrénie occasionnelle de Dana…

- On arrive.

Il raccrocha et regarda Stephanie. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie, son visage était sombre, ses sourcils froncés. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Il regrettait que tout se soit passé comme ça, aussi vite et brusquement. Il avait une idée du contenu des pensées de la jeune fille, de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment et il mourait d'envie de tout lui expliquer…mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se garait devant une immense bâtisse de style ancien. Il sortit de la voiture, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et ouvrit la portière passager pour faire descendre Stephanie.

- Où on va ?

Elle avait posé cette question sans vraiment attendre de réponse et, en effet, Micky ne répondit pas. Ouvrant le portail, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du jardin de la bâtisse, un immense jardin bien entretenu dans lequel il y avait même un lac. Mais ce qui frappa Stephanie, ce ne furent ni la magnifique végétation luxuriante, ni le lac…mais la rangée d'hommes habillés de noir qui les attendait. Micky inclina poliment la tête et les hommes s'écartèrent, inclinant à leur tour la tête et leur traçant un chemin jusqu'aux marches menant à l'entrée de l'édifice. Au sommet des marches, Stephanie reconnut Sunday, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu et…c'était bien Dana ça? Ils avaient tous troqué leurs vêtements contre des costumes noirs qui leur donnaient un air solennel et Dana avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière. Son visage affichait un air grave en total désaccord avec l'image de petite fille gâtée que Stephanie lui connaissait, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait eu du mal à la reconnaître.

- Elle est là? Demanda Micky à Dana.

- Oui, elle vous attend…

Les cinq jeunes gens s'inclinèrent à leur tour et Dana fit coulisser le large pan de bois et papier de riz faisant office de porte, découvrant une grande pièce lumineuse. Une table était dressée au milieu de la pièce et une jeune femme et deux hommes semblaient y prendre leur thé. Micky entra et mit un genou à terre pour saluer respectueusement ceux que Stephanie supposa être ses supérieurs. A la vue des deux nouveaux arrivants, la jeune femme sourit et se leva. Elle s'inclina poliment et s'approcha d'eux.

- Enfin nous nous rencontrons Stephanie !


End file.
